


The Joys of Sleeping In

by NoSleepUntilVacation



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Romantic Fluff, Sleepiness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ironically enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoSleepUntilVacation/pseuds/NoSleepUntilVacation
Summary: A quiet morning between a skeleton and his favorite celebrity.





	The Joys of Sleeping In

The sounds of birdsong gently roused Papyrus from his dreams. His mind was in a haze as he checked the time on the bedside clock... eight in the morning.

Wait, it was already eight in the morning?!

Papyrus knew he had to get up now. There were so many things he had to do! Cooking and cleaning and making sure everything was running well in the house; just because he didn't have to go to his job today didn't mean he didn't have work to do, after all!

However, it would have been so much easier for him to get up if there weren't a pair of metallic arms holding him close.

He glanced at their owner, and supposed he couldn't blame him. Mettaton was fast asleep; it wasn't like he knew he was keeping Papyrus from doing his morning duties. Normally he'd be up at around this hour, though, so why...? Then again, he _had_ just recently returned from a long tour the other day.

Papyrus couldn't help but look closer at Mettaton's face. For a man whose motto was "drama, romance, bloodshed" and whose shows were guaranteed to get people on their feet and cheering along with every development, he sure looked like the picture of serenity when he was in sleep mode, with his eyes closed and that gentle smile. And if _he_ thought it was a good morning for sleeping in...

Suddenly, Papyrus became aware of a few things. Such things included how soft the mattress and pillows were, how warm the blankets were, how foggy his mind still felt for some reason he couldn't quite put his finger on, as well as just how comfortable it felt to be in those arms again...

He closed his eyes, shuffling a little bit closer to Mettaton. Perhaps a few more minutes wouldn't hurt anybody; he could always work twice as hard later to make up for it.

After some time passed, he could hear Mettaton's soul casing begin to whirr loudly, a telltale sign that he was waking up. Two sets of eyes opened at once.

"Mettaton... I--"

He couldn't finish that thought; it's hard to do that when a kiss (even a gentle one) is preventing you from talking. Even after the kiss was over, he could barely talk; Mettaton's hand had slipped beneath his shirt and was gently rubbing little circles into the back of his ribcage as the man himself spoke.

"You have no idea how much I missed waking up next to you, darling." Another gentle kiss, this time to the forehead. "As much as I love touring, it's absolutely wonderful to be home with you."

Papyrus found his eyes drifting shut again; all he could do was let out a sleepy groan.

"Oh, forgive me. What were you going to say?"

While Papyrus had initially wanted to say something to the degree of "I have to get up", he now had something else in mind.

"I love you..."

He felt yet another kiss to the forehead, and heard Mettaton's voice. "I love you too, sweetheart. And I can tell you worked hard, keeping things running while I was away. Get some rest; you've more than earned it."

It was hard to argue with that; there was no harm in a few more hours of rest.

Papyrus allowed himself to drift back into sleep, the sounds of birdsong and Mettaton lulling him there.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I wrote this in like a half-hour while I was still sleepy. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go get some more sleep. I'll probably notice a number of errors (of the "things I should have done" persuasion) when I wake up, but that's life.


End file.
